vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zach Mando Games/Archive
Garbage. Redirects You don't have to move pages to make redirects. When you put a page title in the search bar, Wikia gives you the option to "Create article search term". —umbreon12 09:03, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, never mind, my bad, it seems like Wikia did stupid stuff to the default skin. :You can use this method too (put the page title you want into a link), choose "Create article whatever", and put #REDIRECT target page into the editor (replace "target page" with the page name you want it to redirect to). :—umbreon12 03:30, January 27, 2018 (UTC) YouTube reuploads. Hello. Please do not add the view count for YouTube reuploads. Also, please say that they are reuploads: do instead of , and put it on a new line. Also, please don't use . Please refer to this edit for an example of the recommended formatting. Otherwise, your contributions have been fantastic, and I hope to see more. —umbreon12 05:59, December 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: Vocaloid Companies Personally, I think it's just really pointless to add them to the intro at all because they're literally listed in the infobox and down below anyways. What's the point of the format of the page if we're just gonna throw them in the intro? The only reason why Crypton is probably different from the rest is because of inconsistency. Not all company pages follow the same kind of intro. - NebulousViper Talk Page 04:11, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Opinions Please do not add personal opinions to articles, as they are ment to be as neutral as possible. - Meerkat (talk) 21:39, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Dappou Rock edits NND mainly goes by just 'niconico' now and the note about parodies does not need to be stated. Also, why are you removing the ' 's in the lyrics? - Meerkat (talk) 00:36, February 19, 2018 (UTC) gackpo Stop undoing my edits gakupo is incorrect. if i messed up the colors it's fine to fix that but otherwise stop EmbraceEvil (talk) 06:47, February 19, 2018 (UTC) gackpo lyrics i've tried changing gakupo to gackpo in lyrics before i was ask by an admin not to change the lyrics but the rest of the article is fine. EmbraceEvil (talk) 07:00, February 19, 2018 (UTC) sry nevermind i'll fix it EmbraceEvil (talk) 07:03, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Gackpo spelling Please note that the correct spelling for Camui Gackpo's name is "Gackpo" and not "Gakupo". This spelling has been confirmed several times by Internet Co., Ltd.. - Meerkat (talk) 03:23, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ECHO? Lyrically questionable? I am curious. Why did you tag ECHO with the Questionable template? What themes did you find in the song that are deemed questionable? 07:48, May 9, 2018 (UTC)07:48, May 9, 2018 (UTC)07:48, May 9, 2018 (UTC)07:48, May 9, 2018 (UTC) I'm gonna burn my house down Into an ugly black I'm gonna run away now And never look back Zach Mando Games 17:15, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::But what specific theme do those lyrics contain though? Destruction of property? I'm quite unsure. :: 17:15, May 9, 2018 (UTC)17:15, May 9, 2018 (UTC)17:15, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Destruction of property, negativity, dark lyrics in general. - Zach Mando Games 00:05, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Concert articles Hey Zach. I'm here to tell you that I'll be reverting a few of your edits to soem concert articles, and I'd like not to start an edit war. As someone who has been here basically since the beginning, I've had a certain amount of influence over the format of concert articles and what is or isn't acceptable within each one. So when I edit out the names of producers who can't be linked, for example, that is in order to reach uniformity with the established concert article format that I helped to develop. Thanks for all that you've done in creating and editing conert article pages, but some things are for the sake of the format and need to be kept consistent. And let's not put too many redlinks while we're at it. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 15:56, July 3, 2018 (UTC) : Zach, replying to what you said on the ultimate dude's wall so that way you get a notif: :> "You honestly haven't been active as much as I have. I don't see any particular reason why you or why you would dislike the format of several concert articles?" : He's been around for longer though..? And he stated explicitly in his original message that he himself was one of those who created the format of the articles and would like to enforce it. Also, if what he is saying about redlinks is correct, I agree. While redlinks are useful for those who want to mass contribute, they are standoutish on pages and end up clashing with the other colors, and in general just doesn't look right. All in all, you shouldn't have reverted his edits anyway because he explicitly stated that he didn't want to start an edit war. That's my two cents on it at least. :EarthlingnAkumi@roses are red violets are blue buy a ticket to miku expo or i will kill you (talk) 02:10, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :I am NOT trying to start an edit war. I just like being descriptive.- Zach Mando Games (talk) 02:20, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Alphabetization and redlinks Please do not alphabetize the credits for pages. Credits go in credited or if not available appearance order. As for redlinks, redlinks do not tend to go on a page unless page is almost finished/ about to be published. - Meerkat (talk) 22:22, September 2, 2018 (UTC)